


За восемь часов до лета

by pinkpanther



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpanther/pseuds/pinkpanther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку: "Дин/Эйдан односторонний. UST Дина во время съемок и вне работы. Эйдан ни о чем не догадывается, считает его хорошим другом, знакомит со своей девушкой. Мысли и реакция Дина на это".</p>
            </blockquote>





	За восемь часов до лета

**Author's Note:**

> Повествование то от первого, то от третьего лица, время скачет как сумасшедшее, автора несло и он ничего не смог с этим поделать.

Дин О’Горман, балансируя на одной ноге над пропастью, пытается не упасть и все-таки падает. (И уже позже обязательно задумается, а не специально ли он это сделал, зная, что никого кроме Эйдана рядом нет, что Эйдан не побежит за помощью, а потащит на себе?)

Облажавшийся, мокрый, он держится за Тернера и разве что в голос не орет от счастья. Тернер – ничего не подозревающий, испуганный – уже отловил ошарашенного героя из воды и, практически взгромоздив на себя, тащит к трассе.

Конечно они заблудились.

Трасса была в другой стороне. Она была вообще черт знает где. И Дин возблагодарил всех строителей той трассы за то, что они не додумались проложить ее рядом с рекой.

Старик Шоу был прав – когда твои желания начинают сбываться, то нет ничего страшнее. Я вообще плохо помню, что тогда было. Нога болела, в ней что-то дергало, солнце жарило совсем не по-июньски, с нас тек пот, смешивался с пылью, попадал мне в рану и адски щипался. Эйдан тащил меня, тесно прижимаясь горячим боком, острым бедром, обдавая своим запахом на каждом шагу. Перекинул мою руку через свою шею, и мне приходилось вставать на цыпочки, потому что он был выше, и мы шли, шатаясь, как два напившихся подростка, и я ржал над нашими зигзагами и его попытками нагнуться ниже, чтобы мне было удобней, а он ругался и тоже ржал, мы поскальзывались на гладкой траве, цеплялись за кусты, и солнце слепило глаза.

\- Придурок чертов, хватит уже! – Он смеется, я тоже, мы оба чуть не падаем, он хватает меня второй рукой, прямо поперек груди, там, где сердце заходится рваным и гулким, впивается пальцами в плечо, мне больно, но я не могу остановиться – я смеюсь, над ним, над собой, над этой чертовой ситуацией. Кажется, у меня потекли слезы, но солнце ярко било в глаза и я все мог списать на него. 

Если бы вдруг Тернер спросил, почему у меня слезы. 

\- Давай, еще немного. Что угодно для тебя сделаю, только дойди.

\- Обещаешь? - прошептал я.

\- Да, - выдохнул он, сгибаясь под тяжестью моего веса.

И я шел дальше.

Сквозь заросли папоротника, сквозь колючие кусты, скользкие корни, навязчивую мошкару, красную пелену перед глазами. Была ли она от боли, или от того, что Эйдан прижимался ко мне всем своим телом, сказать было трудно. Я слышал его сбившееся дыхание, прямо над моим ухом, и покрывался горячим потом, от того, как близко мы были друг к другу.

Конечно же этот идиот не мог промолчать.

\- Мы как молодожены в койке. Еще немного и дети будут.

Так и сказал, юморист хренов.

\- Должен ли я это расценить как предложение руки и сердца?

\- Моя рука и так с тобой.

Оп-па. Выкусите, мистер О’Горман.

Дело осталось за малым, не так ли, мистер О’Горман?

Он покрепче меня обхватил, когда я слишком резко перенес вес на раненую ногу, зашипев сквозь сжатые зубы. Это отрезвило. Не то чтобы надолго.

Мы шли и шли, а я все думал о его чертовой койке и сердце.

Тьфу ты!

Наконец, каким-то непостижимым образом Эйдан вывел нас к дороге. Что это была за дорога, откуда она вела и куда, я понятия не имел.

Мы сели прямо на раскаленный асфальт. Солнце припекало шею, шумели деревья, высокая трава волновалась под теплым мягким ветерком, стрекотали кузнечики, пели птицы. Лето яркое, теплое, с синим небом, с велосипедами, содранными коленями и тающим мороженым, наступало.

Дин О’Горман и Эйдан Тернер – два великовозрастных идиота, ободранных и загорелых, сидели на обочине и ловили попутку. Том Сойер и Гекльберри Финн. Ральф и Джек. Кили и Фили, блин.

\- Я знаю эти места как своих пять пальцев, я здесь все детство провел, - передразнил Эйдан. – Тьфу, трепло!

\- Скажешь, не понравилось? – я опирался руками на дорогу, острые камешки, закатанные в асфальт, больно впивались в ладони. Воздух дрожал от жары, и дорога уходила за горизонт.

\- Понравилось, - буркнул Тернер. – Как нога?

\- Терпимо.

Он закурил. Я смотрел на его согнутую спину, обтянутую клетчатой рубашкой, на выступающие позвонки, и такое спокойствие захлестывало меня, будто бы я нашел свое место в мире, здесь, на раскаленной пыльной дороге, среди кузнечиков, запаха травы и дыма от его сигарет, и не надо никуда больше идти, потому что я уже пришел. Хотелось провести рукой по этим беззащитным острым позвонкам, по оголенной шее, почувствовать нагретую солнцем кожу.

Я отвернулся и увидел подъезжающий автомобиль.

Тернер подорвался как ужаленный, выбежал на середину дороги, замахал руками, что-то выкрикивал. Я смотрел на его камлания и от всей души молился, чтобы этому чертову автомобилю прокололо шины.

Черт с ней, с ногой. Когда я еще так смогу с ним посидеть.

Потом уже, когда мы забрались в открытый кузов – это был не автомобиль, это был грузовик, и в кузове у него валялась пара затхлых прошлогодних яблок, а может не пара, может с десяток, я не помню точно, - Тернер положил мою раненую ногу к себе на колени, отмахиваясь от упреков, что я его измажу своей кровью, и сказал водителю везти нас в Гамильтон.

\- Гамильтон в другой стороне, - ответил седой как лунь дед. В зубах у него торчала самокрутка. – Едем в Окленд, или вылезайте к чертовой матери.

Вот так мы оказались в моем родном городе.

 

А началось все за восемь часов до лета.

Дин О’Горман втрескался в своего партнера по съемкам по самые уши.

Нет, конечно нет. Это все началось гораздо раньше.

Возможно, когда мы кувыркались в этих проклятых бочках, и Тернер старался спихнуть меня в воду, или когда нас обоих обматывали паутиной, крепко приклеивая друг к другу, и я дышал ему в шею, а может в тот момент, когда орки выпустили свои бутафорские стрелы в Тернера и он упал совсем по-настоящему, а я кинулся ему на помощь, чуть не свернув себе шею. Или когда я держал зубами картонный стаканчик с кофе, пытаясь открыть багажник одной рукой, а второй помогая Эйдану удержать фотоаппарат и штативы с объективами, а Эйдан хохотал как ненормальный, и я сквозь сжатые зубы шипел в свой стакан, чтобы Эйдан заткнулся и пусть только попробует уронить мой фотоаппарат, я ему лично задницу выпорю, а Эйдан смеялся еще громче, или когда мы свалили с последнего съемочного дня открывать новые горизонты, как поэтично обозвал это Эйдан, а по сути - посмотреть, где берет исток река, по которой мы кувыркались в бочках.

К моменту, когда Эйдану пришла в голову славная мысль дойти до устья, я точно знал две вещи. Первая – Тернер самый натуральный натурал, каких я когда-либо встречал, и вторая – Дин О’Горман никогда раньше не интересовался своим полом, но за восемь часов до лета его компас дал сбой. Стрелка, всю его жизнь четко указывающая на женскую половину человечества, взбесилась, завертелась и намертво приклеилась к Тернеру.

А тут еще чертова река и Эйдан, жаждущий приключений.

Дин выдержку имел неимоверную, не зря же получил черный пояс по карате, и потому Тернер ни о чем не догадывался. Тернер рвался вперед, из Тернера хлестала жизнь, он весь светился, как начищенный пятак, он был живой, подвижный и абсолютно уверенный, что любить его - это самое нормальное, что может быть в мире. Тут и святой бы не устоял, что уж говорить об О’Гормане.

Я днями напролет думал, что же пошло не так, почему влюбился, а как увидел его скачущим по камням и траве, восторженно замирающим перед диким зайцем или распустившимся лотосом, понял почему. Тернер – сама жизнь, бесконечный живой поток. И находиться рядом с ним – пить ее большими глотками. Вот почему.

К слову, из-за лотоса я и упал.

Черт его знает, откуда в Новой Зеландии лотосы. Наверное, занесло ветром через Индийский океан.

Был теплый день, и солнце еще не припекало, когда мы пошли вдоль реки. Лес шумел, переговаривался сам с собой, и мы пытались понять, о чем он говорит. На нашу тропку выпрыгивали зайцы, ужи грелись на согретых солнцем камнях, бабочки и кузнечики окружали со всех сторон. Трава была неприлично зеленая, дятлы стучали где-то там, в вышине.

Я шел и пытался думать о вечном, но мысли все время скатывались к Тернеру. Тогда мне надоело и я стал думать о фильме, который мы снимали. О фотосессии, посвященной Афганистану, о том, как в прошлом году сломал руку, о своей троюродной бабушке, о таблице умножения на восемь, о сибирских рудниках, американских бургерах, голландских заводях и бозоне Хиггса, но Тернер упорно лез в мою медитацию «Не думать о Тернере».

Мы шли целую вечность.

А потом мы увидели это. Точнее, Тернер увидел. Я-то смотрел на Тернера, а Тернер на устье реки, которая, казалось, никогда не кончится.

Там, под самым разломом горы было озеро. Темно-темно синее, глубокое, совершенно спокойное. Нездешнее какое-то. То тут, то там из воды выглядывали покрытые зеленой слизью огромные камни, цепочкой ведущие к разлому. Я посмотрел вверх – наверное, когда-то здесь был камнепад, и теперь вся местность рядом с озером была усыпана валунами.

Мы подошли к самой кромке и заглянули в воду.

Дна видно не было. Вообще ничего.

Как будто провал на тут сторону планеты. Цвет воды был настолько глубок, словно жил сам по себе, словно это было огромное живое существо и мы – два маленьких любопытных пилигрима, стоя на коленях и ухватившись пальцами за мокрый камень – заглядывали в его глаза, или что там у него могло быть. Нам казалось, что озеро дышит, там, на глубине, что оно затаилось и ждет, и смотрит на нас в ответ.

Эйдан взглянул на меня.

\- Ты тоже чувствуешь это? - прошептал он.

Я молча кивнул, не в силах отвести взгляда от его темных глаз, на глубине которых сверкали блики солнца, отражавшиеся в озере. Его лаза были мягкими и затягивали, как Гримпинская трясина.

Мы затаили дыхание и всматривались в глубину. И весь лес вокруг затих, даже птицы заткнулись.

Чего мы ждали, я не знаю. Стояли на коленях бок о бок и смотрели в воду.

И вдруг в озере огромная мелькнула тень, и Тернер пихнул меня локтем.

\- Ты видел? Видел?

Я кивнул.

\- Что это было?

\- Рыба?

\- Гигантски кальмар?

\- Великий Червь из самого ада?

\- Фу, дурак. Может, это русалка?

\- Ага, с пятьдесят седьмым размером.

\- Ну тогда Лох-несское чудовище.

\- Так оно же в Лох-нессе?

\- Может оно приплыло сюда по подземным водам?

\- И откладывает здесь яйца?

\- Думаешь, нам удастся их найти?

Глаза у Тернера сверкали как сигнальные огни Минас-Тирита. Мысль найти немедленно эти яйца бегущей строкой мигала на его высоком гладком лбу.

Дураки, конечно.

Кто ж откладывает яйца в начале лета?

Я ему так и сказал, а он начал хохотать и хохотал как сумасшедший. Птиц вспугнул, даже ужи юркнули в тень камней, на которых лежали.

А он откинул назад голову и хохотал в высокое июньское небо, а я хотел его поцеловать в выступающий кадык, так сильно хотел, что перед глазами все плыло, и я сжал кулаки, засунул их в карманы, чтобы не было видно, как ногти впивались в ладони, и улыбался, улыбался как конченый дебил, и думал, что бог должен мне выдать медаль за самообладание.

Я отвернулся и увидел тот самый лотос. Он был белый, в тени возвышающегося разлома, под нависающими камнями. В ущелье плавало много зеленых круглых листьев, расходившихся гармоничной снежинкой, но лотос был только на одном из них.

Один единственный на все озеро.

Чистый, невинный, как будто светился изнутри.

Сердце озера.

Не в глубине, а на поверхности. Смотрите, любуйтесь, завидуйте, вам не добраться до меня.

Тернер тоже увидел и замер. Аж дышать перестал.

Мы стояли и смотрели, а потом я за ним полез.

\- Ты куда?

Тернер схватил меня за футболку.

\- Туда. Достану его тебе.

\- Ты свалишься и утонешь.

\- А ты меня спасешь.

Вот так. Сказал и полез.

Отмахнулся от его воплей, вскарабкался на камень, раскинул руки для балансировки и прыгнул. Чувствовал себя чертовым рыцарем, идущим в драконово логово. Примерился к следующему камню, он был уже в озере, не тот, что до этого, тот на суше лежал, а этот весь мокрый и покрытый мхом или водорослями, черт его разберет. Но это не важно, важно то, что я, как только приземлился на этот мох, тут же поскользнулся и упал.

Прямо в воду, к Лох-несскому чудовищу.

С воплями и кучей брызг.

Как дурак, в общем.

Тернер ржал, тащил меня из воды и ржал гиеной. Я отплевывался от стекающих капель и чувствовал себя оскорбленным.

\- Я рад, - сказал я, - что смог развеселить тебя. А то ты такой хмурый вечно ходишь, что вот прям рыдать хочется.  
А он разве что за живот не хватался. Молотил рукой по примятой нами траве, вытирал слезы, тыкал в меня пальцем… а потом резко заткнулся и уставился на мою ногу, будто там прямая трансляция Вест Хэм – Челси началась.

Я тоже посмотрел. И теперь смешно стало мне. Тернер взглянул на меня как на больного, но промолчал.

Нога от колена до щиколотки была в крови. Видимо, я порезался об один из камней под водой, и теперь заливал здесь все своей кровью.

\- Надо найти трассу, - сказал я.

\- Давай сюда, - ответил он и перекинул мою руку через свою шею.

Вот как-то так мы и пошли.

 

Пока мне бинтовали ногу, Тернер звонил в штаб, передавал наши координаты главнокомандующему и требовал выслать пехоту, артиллерию и вертолетную эскадрилью. Сумели ли расшифровать его «… а потом направо и за углом третий нет кажется четвертый дом там еще вывеска боулинга и потом еще раз направо больница нет не знаю как называется мне не до этого было он кровью истекает» я не уверен. Но голос был напряженный и требовательный, и думаю, что лучшие дешифровщики уже обрабатывали информацию, передавая ее в центр.

Волновало меня другое.

Ладно я уронил свой телефон в воду, но он-то нет.

У него телефон все это время лежал в кармане. Но он даже не вспомнил о нем, таща меня фактически на руках в самое пекло в богом забытом лесу. Единственное объяснение, которое я допускал, более-менее смахивающее на правду и растолковывающее, почему Тернер не вспомнил про свой телефон, заключалось в том, что на природе у человека напрочь отбиваются все цивилизационные привычки, и он начинает действовать, исходя из своих собственных сил и возможностей.

Мысль, что он не вспомнил про свой телефон специально, я не допускал. Он просто забыл про него, переволновался, с кем не бывает. Мы стали ближе к породившему нас миру, вдыхали чистый свежий воздух, пробирались сквозь дремучие заросли, жарились на солнце, какие уж тут телефоны, право слово. Мы чувствовали себя свободными.

Вот такими мы и ввалились в приемную, пропахшую лимонным средством для дезинфекции. Два туземца-аборигена посреди цивилизации. Обгоревшие (обгоревший был я, у Тернера кожа темнее, ему-то что, на него загар ложился сразу и ровно, и руки его в закатанных рукавах отливали бронзой, и я не мог отвести от них взгляда), грязные, пропахшие прошлогодними яблоками, в дорожной пыли, в репейниках, и с кровавым следом позади. Нам не хватало только копий и юбок из листьев папоротника.

На нас смотрели как на пришельцев. Я продолжал цепляться за Тернера, а он пытался не заржать и тоже цеплялся за меня, и мы стояли посреди чистой приемной, как дети малые, как два великовозрастных идиота, у которых кроме друг друга посреди этой больницы – да всего мира, черт подери! Я хотел так думать - никого не было.

Потом вышел врач.

Меня тут же подхватили и увели, я вырывался, я вопил, я оборачивался, а он стоял какой-то потерянный и джинсы его были измазаны моей кровью. Черт знает что.

Наверное, я кричал что-то совсем уж страшное, требовал, чтобы его тоже пустили, ведь мы же вместе прошли все эти джунгли, мы сражались, мы прорывались сквозь кордоны, мы захватили грузовик и обдолбленный дед под дулом наших револьверов согласился довезти нас до города, ведь мы почти что боевые товарищи, нет, не почти что – совершенно точно, да нет же, он мне брат, он мне больше, чем брат, он вытаскивал меня из воды, я старался не лапать его, мы столько пережили, он и я, но я наверное больше, и я не могу без него теперь, ведь он тащил меня на себе, вы не понимаете, вы все ничего не понимаете, он ТАЩИЛ МЕНЯ НА СЕБЕ ЧЕРЕЗ ВЕСЬ ЭТОТ ЧЕРТОВ ЛЕС.

Со мной соглашались, а я орал, что не могу без него.

Меня успокаивали, а я шептал, чтобы его тоже осмотрели, ведь он… он же… он тащил меня, по жаре, по этой проклятой жаре.

Мне вежливо кивали и брали кровь на бешенство.

А это было не бешенство, это была любовь.

 

Я выполз из палаты, перевязанный и воняющий лекарствами, Тернер сидел в приемной, вытянув свои длиннющие ноги поперек узкого коридора. Открою вам страшную тайну – Дина О’Гормана можно шантажировать тернеровскими ногами. Всех сдаст, все выложит, лишь бы была возможность ими любоваться.

Ну я и пялился. Встал возле полисциаса и смотрел. Как наркоман какой-то, ей-богу, разве что слюни не пускал. Когда он взглянул на меня, я нацепил маску равнодушного безразличия, сел рядом и закрыл глаза.

Мы молчали.

Анестезия временем.

Так-то.

А потом он потащил меня в бар. Заказал мне коктейль с идиотским зонтиком, сказал, что это лучшее средство дезинфекции. Ну разумеется, я не стал спорить. Все, что угодно, Тернер. Мы вспоминали и смеялись, господи, как же мы смеялись. Просто не могли остановиться.

Оттуда нас и забрали. Среди прочих почему-то был и Ричард. Не знаю, может чувствовал ответственность за двух оболтусов. Он выговаривал нам и выговаривал, тихим вежливым тоном, а мы стояли перед ним, опустив головы, и чувствовали себя полными дураками. А он грозил оторвать нам головы, и выпороть, и отправить на принудительные работы в рудники Южной Кореи, и вообще.

Еще бы в угол поставил, буркнул Эйдан. Получил по башке, конечно.

Мы сидели на заднем сидении, переглядывались как заговорщики, словно швейцарский банк ограбили, и ухмылялись.  
А потом Тернер опустил стекло до упора и закурил, я уставился в свое окно, и чувство ностальгии вместе с ветром, наполненным запахом трав, гуляло по салону. Деревья забором проносились мимо, я вспоминал, как он вытаскивал меня из воды, как мы продирались сквозь лес, как сидели на дороге, перед нами была зеленая живая стена, вот как сейчас у меня перед глазами, в небе летали птицы, глядя сверху на двух заблудившихся пилигримов. И думал о том, что он мог услышать, когда меня тащили в перевязочную.

Ты дурак, Дин О’Горман. Полный идиот.

 

Первое, что я узнаю, когда мы возвращаемся в Гамильтон – к Эйдану Тернеру прилетела Сара.

Его девушка.

Сара.

Прилетела к нему.

На день рождения.

Представляете?!

Конечно. Девятнадцатое июня. Как мог я не знать.

Сара остановилась в Барклэй Хаус и Тернер перебрался к ней.

Она была высокая, красивая, с идеальным маникюром и приятным голосом. Она мило улыбалась, старалась со всеми подружиться и спрашивала, почему я прихрамываю. Что я мог ей сказать? Что полез за цветком для Тернера и чуть не утонул? Что Тернер тащил меня на себе и придерживал мою ногу, пока грузовик скакал по неровной дороге? Что лучше бы она не приезжала?

Что? Вот что?

Она сказала, что день рождения они будут отмечать здесь, в Гамильтоне, и она бы очень хотела, чтобы я тоже пришел, потому что Эйдан ей много рассказывает обо мне, и она очень рада, что у ее Эйдана есть такой хороший друг.

У ее Эйдана.

Вы понимаете? У ее Эйдана.

Вот так и сказала, честное слово.

 

Тернер пригласил всех, даже гримеров. Закупился ящиками с виски, Грэм принес абсент и текилу, Серкиз поделился самбукой, Фриман приволок диск с британскими песнями, а я притащил себя.

Мы пили и валяли дурака.

Играли в твистер, и Ричард падал на Грэма, МакКелен наливал им по штрафной и грозил, что станцует твист, если они еще раз сорвут игру, Брофи курил косяк и разглагольствовал о вечном, сидя рядом с Сарой, Несбитт подкатывал к Уивингу, а я таскал Тернера на спине, который размахивал импровизированным мечом и горланил мне на ухо какую-то ирландскую чушь:

In hey bibble bibble hey bibble bibble hey fle bibble de

O'Hanrahan, no O'Hanrahan

We drink and we sing and we drink and we sing, hey!

We drink and we drive and we puke and we drink, hey!

We drink and we fight and we bleed and we cry, hey!

We puke and we smoke and we drink and we die, hey!

День рождения был в самом разгаре, когда Фриман наконец дорвался до проигрывателя и поставил какой-то заунывный медляк. Тернер пригласил Сару на танец, а я вышел на балкон.

Потому что смотреть на это было невыносимо.

Потому что я чувствовал себя каким-то уродом, позарившимся на светлое и чистое.

Потому что я боялся сделать что-то ужасно непоправимое.

Я вышел на балкон и слушал звуки ливня далеко в лесу. Дышал прохладным ночным воздухом. Постигал дзен, до треска сжимая руками деревянные перила.

Банальный сюжет третьесортных фильмов – два друга и девушка. Угадайте, кто лишний.

Я уже почти успокоился, когда на балкон вывалился Тернер, с сигаретой в зубах и с бутылкой наперевес. Взгромоздился задницей на перила, посмотрел на меня косившими пьяными глазами и выдал:

\- Не хочу уезжать.

Вот что тут ответишь?!

Я тоже не хочу, чтобы ты уезжал. Давай промаршируем перед Новозеландским правительством с плакатами за закрытие воздушных ворот страны.

Тернер покачнулся, и я еле успел схватить его за рубашку, пока он не кувыркнулся с этих чертовых перил. Отобрал у него бутылку и прикончил одним разом. Прямо так, с горла.

\- Я ведь даже не успел толком посмотреть твою страну. У меня дома есть одно любимое место, знаешь, когда совсем хреново, я еду туда и тогда становится так…

Невероятно, Эйдану Тернеру бывает хреново. У Эйдана Тернера есть логово, где он зализывает свои раны. Я блин чуть не протрезвел от такого заявления.

А потом ляпнул:

\- У меня тоже есть такое место.

Как я пьяный вел машину, я не помню. Я помню, как Тернер высовывался из окна и орал «Славься, Ирландия, крепким бухлом» на мотив «Правь, Британия, морями». Как я нашел ночью, в кромешной тьме дорогу, я тоже не помню. Я помню, как Тернер спотыкался об коряги и вязнул в песке, утягивая меня за собой. Как мы разводили костер на берегу залива и озирались в темноте, боясь, что вот прямо сейчас нагрянут представители Охраны Природы и поволокут нас хрен знает куда, я не помню, я помню, как Тернер упал рядом со мной в песок и слюняво поцеловал меня в губы.

Я протрезвел в тот же миг.

Схватил его за отвороты рубашки и прошептал:

\- Ты чего?

Вроде нет никого рядом, а шепчешь, чтобы не услышали.

\- Просто, - он пьяно улыбнулся. Ох, что это была за улыбка. Шальная, открытая, влажные губы блестели в неверном свете костра и были непозволительно близко. – Мне стало интересно . Ты видел, как Несбитт Уивинга целовал в прихожей?

Нет, я не видел, черт подери, я на тебя смотрел все это время!

Стало интересно. Он увидел, как целуются два идиота и ЕМУ ПРОСТО СТАЛО ИНТЕРЕСНО.

Ну охренеть просто. Интересно ему стало.

\- Нет, постой, подожди…

Я старался отползти от него, но он крепко в меня вцепился, как репейник.

\- Никакого подожди. Здесь и сейчас. В тернеровском словаре нет слова «подожди», друг мой.

Я смотрел на его губы, которые только что прижимались к моим, и думал, настанет ли день, когда мы будем делать это каждую ночь?

Я был пьян, я просто был пьян в говно, ничем иным я не могу объяснить эту свою мысль и то, что последовало после.  
Я кивнул ему и он наконец отцепился от меня, сел на пятки, качался из стороны в сторону, как бригантина в шторм, а я позволил себе несколько мгновений просто смотреть на него, на то, как огонь освещает правую половину его лица, на рваные силуэты елей за его спиной, на тьму за периметром костра. Я просто эти несколько мгновений поглощал его, впитывал в себя, запоминал каждый штрих. Это было мое любимое место, мое логово, где я зализывал раны, здесь я мог быть ближе к природе. Быть ближе к природе… Эйдан ее часть. Теперь Эйдан ее неотъемлемая часть, и приходя сюда, я буду вспоминать, как он сидел, освещаемый костром и ждал. Я буду вспоминать, как ему надоело мое пассивное, безучастное созерцание, как он наклонился ко мне и повалил в песок, я буду вспоминать, как он пьяно тыкался в мой подбородок мокрыми губами, крепко прижимая коленями к песку, елозил по мне, не снимая джинсов, я буду вспоминать, как он стряхивал с моего лица песок, я буду вспоминать, как он весь горел, как жарко нам было, как _мои_ джинсы стали мокрыми, я буду вспоминать, как смотрел в звездное небо, я буду вспоминать, я буду вспоминать…

\- Ты должен на ней жениться.

\- Что?

\- Ты на ней женишься. Ты должен на ней жениться, ты любишь ее.

\- Жениться? - Эйдан тупо смотрел на меня.

Лежал на мне и смотрел на меня, представляете?! Будто мы не на пляже, будто не у него день рождения, будто мы самая обычная влюбленная парочка.

\- Да. Ты любишь ее и ты должен на ней жениться.

\- Эй, - Эйдан помотал головой и слававсембогам слез с меня. – Эй! С чего ты взял, что я люблю ее? Черт, ну то есть, конечно я люблю ее, но это не та любовь. Не такая, чтобы жениться.

\- Ты мне обещал, помнишь?

Он смотрел на меня во все глаза. Костер погас, и теперь его лицо освещало только звездное небо.

\- Когда это я обещал тебе такое?

\- Ты сказал, что сделаешь что угодно, когда тащил меня по лесу. Так вот, я хочу, чтобы ты на ней женился. Ты ее любишь, ты на ней женишься. Ты обещал.

Он отсел от меня подальше и подтянул колени к подбородку.

\- Зачем тебе это?

\- Не важно. Не зачем. Это… это не твое дело. Лучше будет для всех, если ты это сделаешь.

\- Для всех? Или для тебя?

Я смотрел на темную воду, на волны, тихо плещущиеся о берег. Для меня, Тернер, это будет лучше для меня. У тебя должна быть жена, иначе я найду тебя, где бы ты ни был. Это же только тебе сейчас просто интересно. А мне, мне совсем не просто интересно.

\- Не важно. Это будет правильно. Ты должен быть женат.

\- Это будет правильно?

\- Да. Это будет правильно.

\- Хорошо.

\- Хорошо.

 

А поутру они проснулись.

Дин лежал на боку, закинув ногу на Тернера, и смотрел, как комар сидел на его плече. Захлебнется кровью, подумал Дин. В этом парне слишком много жизни. Он щедро изливает ее на окружающих, не замечая, как они тонут.

Возможно, это было бы идеальным решением ситуации. Не будь это метафорой.

Не будь это чертовой правдой, Дин! Какие нахрен метафоры?! Ты не испытывал ничего более реального в своей жизни и тонешь в Тернере по-настоящему – захлебываясь, бултыхаясь, судорожно хватая воздух, до темноты в глазах. Так какие к черту метафоры, я спрашиваю?

Брызгались водой, смеялись и дурачились, как дети.

А Дин тонул.

Я тонул.

Ладно, ерунда все это.

Вообще ерунда. Идиотский рассказ, на самом-то деле, ничерта он не передает. Сквозь буквы просвечивает настоящее, но букв так много, что становится слишком безжизненно, слишком рационально. Сухой протокол событий - он посмотрел, я улыбнулся, он спросил, я ответил… а жизнь, а чувства хлещут через край и хочется ОРАТЬ КАК ОНИ ВЫВОРАЧИВАЮТ ТЕБЯ НАИЗНАНКУ не передать их словами, будь ты хоть самим Шекспиром. Рвущее, горячее, жаркое-жаркое ложится ровно на бумагу, строчка за строчкой, все четко, все чертовски четко, святая геометрия букв, будь она проклята.

Бумага все стерпит. То, чего она не стерпит, просто не напишется.

 

Обратно мы возвращались молча.

Тернер смотрел в окно и кусал ноготь. Косился на меня и опять отворачивался. Его распирало, я видел, но не пытался помочь ему.

Сам все скажет.

Не пройдет и получаса.

\- Черт, ты не подумай, я не голубой. Я ничего такого не имел в виду. Надеюсь, это не перечеркнет нашу дружбу? Надеюсь, ты не возненавидишь меня за то, что я целовался с мужиком?

Я вцепился в руль, выдавил из себя улыбку и сказал, конечно нет, я не возненавижу тебя.

**Часть два.**

Сент-Экзюпери на завтрак. Нарисуйте мне забвение.

Безвыходность на обед. Эдгар По и черные тени по углам. 

Моя голова была пуста и только бесконечное _надеюсь, ты не возненавидишь меня за то, что я целовался с мужиком? Я не голубой, ты не подумай ничего такого_ зажеванной пленкой повторялось и повторялось, сводя с ума. 

Да я ничего такого и не думал. Честно.

Я ходил по стенам и потолкам, из комнаты в комнату, и везде за мной тянулось липкое _ты же не возненавидишь меня, ты же не возненавидишь меня, ты же не возненавидишь меня, ты же не возненавидишь меня_. Совсем скоро эта мерзость была везде – на кресле, на кровати, на окне и холодильнике, на люстре и стенах, под ковром, в шкафу, везде.

Ты же не возненавидишь меня?

Ты же не возненавидишь меня?

А ты себя? 

Я не знал, куда мне деться от этого. Я пил и перед глазами вставала его шальная улыбка. Я спал и во сне он целовал меня. Я бился головой об стены и он нес меня через лес по жаре. 

Мне казалось, я утонул, мне казалось, я хожу по морскому дну. Повсюду плавали пустые бутылки и чайки кричали над самым ухом. Штурман отрапортовал, что мы попали в шторм, отдал честь и прыгнул за борт. Я остался один, совсем один. 

Несколько дней я дрейфовал в полной тьме. 

Приходил Ричард. Грэм. И, кажется, еще кто-то. Кажется, Грэм дал мне в глаз. Заехал по челюсти. Потащил меня в душ и прямо в одежде запихнул под ледяную воду. Кажется, я курил его сигареты. Кажется, Ричард сидел на моей кухне, и взгляд его был слишком понимающий. 

Кажется, я что-то орал Грэму про то, что сам разберусь со своей жизнью, и пусть не лезет, куда его не просят.

Кажется, Грэм называл меня идиотом, тряс за рубашку и втолковывал что-то про бесбашенную юность и дырявую голову. Что-то про синиц в руках. Что-то про железо, которое нужно ковать прямо сейчас и ни часом позже.

 

… Я пришел в себя в начале пятого утра в зале аэропорта в Веллингтоне. В руке я сжимал билет на самолет, в небе сверкали молнии, в душе было тихо и пусто.

Я сунул билет в карман и купил себе кофе. Какая ирония – ирландский кофе, слишком рано, сэр, мы только открылись, вы же понимаете, сэр, если вы подойдете попозже, а пока у нас только айриш… 

Айриш, блин. 

Тебя и так слишком много в моей жизни. 

Я глотал горячий кофе и в голове у меня билась идиотская мысль, что теперь твоя проклятая Ирландия у меня в животе. Я утонул и теперь как рыба, могу пить только то, чем живу. 

Я провел холодной рукой по лицу, пытаясь сдержать истеричный смешок.

Голова гудела, моргать было больно, челюсть ныла. 

Я сидел в зале ожидания и думал о том, что все это началось за восемь часов до лета и закончится завтра утром. Завтра утром он уедет с Сарой в свою проклятую Ирландию, а Новая Зеландия уйдет под воду. 

Уже сейчас воды по щиколотку. 

Я последний атлантидец. 

Ладно. Ладно же!

У меня еще несколько часов до конца света и нужно их как-то потратить. Бездумно протранжирить. Развеять по ветру.

Что вы будете делать, зная, что завтра утром умрете? Я вышел и купил сигареты, такие же, как у Тернера. 

Вертел пачку в руках. Картон быстро размок под ливнем. Потом купил еще одну и сунул ее в карман. Нащупал билет. Хрень небесная затекала мне за шиворот, а я стоял как дурак под предрассветным небом и боялся посмотреть место прибытия. Я почему-то был уверен в точном адресе.

Конечно, где же еще спасаться тонущим атлантидцам?

Ко мне подошел какой-то стремный тип и спросил, нет ли у меня покурить. Я сказал нет. Тогда он спросил, нет ли у меня лишнего билета на самолет. 

\- Конечно. Завалялся один. Вам куда?

\- Да мне в общем-то все равно. 

Я отдал ему свой билет. 

Протянул – а он таращится на меня. Глаза красные, щеки впалые – как с перепоя. Я, наверное, так же выгляжу.

\- Намокнет ведь, - говорю я.

\- А как же ты?

А что я? Мне уже не выплыть.

Он берет порядком намокший билет, разглядывает его, разглядывает меня, смотрит на свои часы, качает головой и бормочет:

\- Ну ладно, в Дублин, так в Дублин. Слушай, где-то я тебя видел.

\- Ага. Веду погоду на двенадцатом. 

Я подставляю лицо дождю и стараюсь не думать о билете в его руках. Грозовое небо ревет взлетающими самолетами. 

\- Точно! И каков прогноз?

Его шатает, он смотрит на меня, как на посланника божия.

\- Завтра утром нас затопит. 

\- Ого! – он присвистнул.

\- Уже слишком поздно. Нам не спастись.

Я отдал ему мокрую пачку и пошел по трассе прочь от аэропорта.

…девять утра… двенадцать дня… восемь вечера…

Я бродил по городу, наматывал круги, петлял, запутывал свои следы, но дождь следовал неотступно, улицы были уже затоплены, дело скоро дойдет до крыш, а потом зеленая непроглядная муть затянет небо и там, где я сейчас хожу, будут расти водоросли и плавать рыбки.

Все дороги Атлантиды ведут в центр, все улицы Новой Зеландии ведут к нему.

И сколько не петляйте, но Лабиринт выведет вас куда надо, мистер О’Горман, вам не стоит беспокоиться, сэр.

Когда я понял, что уже почти полночь и через восемь часов он улетит, дождь прекратился.

Я стоял перед его дверью, в животе все тряслось, горло перехватило, руки дрожали. Я засунул их в карманы.

В окнах горел свет, а мне было страшно. Мне не было так страшно с тех пор, как какой-то пацан в школе выбил мне зуб, с тех пор, как я упал с доски для серфинга, с тех пор, как отца забрали в больницу, с тех пор, как он поцеловал меня там, на пляже.

Что я мог ему сказать?

Имел ли я право говорить ему вообще что-либо?

Что я вообще здесь делаю?

О-па.

Тот самый вопрос, ответ на который я даже представить боюсь.

«Эйдан, давай ты никуда не полетишь».

«Эйдан, тогда в лесу я кое-что понял».

«Эйдан, я понял это гораздо раньше».

«Эйдан, ты нужен мне больше, чем Саре».

«Эйдан, ты нужен мне».

«Эйдан».

«Эйдан».

Осмелитесь, мистер О’Горман?

Заключительный выход неудавшегося выступления.

Дамы и господа! Последний номер нашего славного героя! Смотрите, как высоко он забрался! Осталось подождать, когда он отстегнет страховочный трос и прыгнет! Проходите, проходите, не толпитесь у входа! Взрослые – по пять центов, дети – по два.

Славный герой позвонил.

Дверь открылась практически сразу. Тернер смотрел на него и приветливо улыбался.

\- Проходи, Дин!

\- Нет, я здесь.. я хочу тебе кое-что сказать.

\- Давай, пойдем, - Эйдан потащил его в гостиную. – Сара! У нас гости!

Дин вздрогнул. Где-то вдалеке послышался грохот обрушивающихся домов.

Везде валялись вещи, лежали раскрытые чемоданы, из кухни хрипело радио. Тернер скинул свои рубашки с кресла и усадил в него О’Гормана.

\- Не обращай внимания, самолет через несколько часов, а мы еще не собрались. Ты весь мокрый. Где тебя носило?

Я гулял по Атлантиде.

\- Машина сломалась, пришлось идти пешком.

\- А такси для чего придумали?

\- Привет, Дин, - Сара спускалась со второго этажа, неся в руках охапку одежды.

Губы у Дина дергаются, разъезжаются в стороны, словно кукловод пьян и слишком резко дергает за веревочки.

\- Я принесу пива, - сказала она и вышла в кухню.

Минус один, мистер О’Горман, ваша реплика! Час икс настал!

Дин собирается с силами.

\- Мы собираемся пожениться, – говорит Эйдан, падая в кресло напротив, прямо на ворох одежды.

Осмелитесь, мистер О’Горман?

Дин смотрит в окно. За окном шумит вода. Вода просачивается сквозь оконную раму. Вода капает с потолка. Атлантида кренится правым боком и волны захлестывают через край, бегут по улицам, сметая все на своем пути. А сердце сжимается, сжимается и никак не может расслабиться.

\- Ты как-то странно выглядишь. Все в порядке?

Дин улыбается, неловко, нервно.

\- Да. Да, конечно все в порядке. Простыл наверное. Пустяки. Я вот… сигарет тебе купил.

\- Спасибо, конечно …

Дин отстегивает страховочный трос.

\- Я рад, что ты решил жениться. Сара хорошая девушка. Я желаю вам счастья.

\- У тебя кажется синяк под глазом. Что случилось, Дин?

Мы тонем. Вот что случилось.

\- Подрался с Грэмом. Ну, то есть… не подрался. Он просто дал мне в глаз. Я пойду, Тернер. Не надо пива.

И прежде чем Эйдан успевает что-то ответить, Дин встает и идет в коридор.

\- Эй, постой. Постой!

Тернер догоняет его. Дин выдыхает, разворачивается, хватает Тернера за рубашку, притягивает к себе и шепчет:

\- И пообещай… нет. Просто будь счастлив. Будь с ней счастлив, понял?

Он встряхивает Эйдана как терьер белку и рычит:

\- Понял?

Вода шумит за дверью, натекает в ботинки. Страховочный трос мертвой петлей висит в воздухе.

Дин закрывает за собой дверь. Он доходит до фонаря на перекрестке, когда Тернер догоняет его еще раз.

Последний аккорд и историю можно считать оконченной.

\- Так зачем ты приходил?

Дин засовывает руки в карманы.

Врать друзьям тяжело. Врать любимым намного легче.

\- Попрощаться. Ты улетаешь завтра.

\- Да. Точно.

Эйдан запускает руку в волосы и внимательно смотрит. Кажется, начинает понимать.

Кажется, он начинает понимать.

\- Расстанемся у фонаря?

\- Как в кино.

Овации. Занавес.

 

Теперь понятно, почему люди больше не верят в чудовищ и магию. Иллюминация. Иллюминация освещает города, освещает мир, когда солнце садится за горизонт. Горит все – дома, фонари, магазины, входы в метро, окна, фары… Чудовищам негде прятаться. Но здесь, чем дальше Дин уходит от фонаря, тем темнее становится, и чудища уже вылезают из темных подворотен. Тьма наползает и в этой тьме шумит вода.

Дин быстрее идет по улице, почти бежит, но волны догоняют его.

То самое цунами, что сотрет атлантидцев с лица земли.

**Конец.**

 

Нет смысла запирать дверь, все равно ее вынесет мощным потоком. И свет включать бесполезно – выбьет все пробки. Дин слышит, как вода взбирается вверх по склону.

Опустошение, потрясающее до глубин души, наваливается, Дин доходит до комнаты и съезжает вниз по стене. Сидит в темном коридоре, подтянув колени к груди. Волна – другая, та, что в нем самом – поднимается к горлу, хлещет через край, и он закусывает кулак, чтобы не выпустить, не закричать. Натолкнувшись на препятствие, она мощным потоком, колоссальным напряжением опускается вниз, скручивает внутренности, и Дин резко обхватывает себя руками, удерживает себя на месте, чтобы не кинуться обратно, к нему. Он не позволяет себе даже думать о том, как мог бы сейчас – сколько времени займет обратный путь? Двадцать? Десять? Пять минут? – схватить Эйдана в охапку, сжать так же сильно, как сейчас свои колени, зарыться носом в темные кудри, как он сейчас зарывается носом во влажные после дождя джинсы, растянутые на коленях, и тихо прошептать ему «ты нужен мне», как сейчас он шепчет себе «терпи».

Дин сидит на полу и плечи его мелко вздрагивают.

В дверь стучат, а потом уверенно толкают. На пороге стоит Эйдан.

Он тяжело дышит, смахивая со лба взмокшие пряди.

Дина словно подбрасывает, он вцепляется в дверной косяк, который граничит с комнатой, с такой силой, что белеют костяшки пальцев. Он до ярких точек в глазах всматривается в темный силуэт на фоне черного проема двери, и буквально срастается с дверным косяком, не позволяя себе ни вздохнуть, ни моргнуть, боясь сорваться и кинуться к Тернеру. Между ними не больше пяти шагов. Волны клокочут в нем, толкают вперед, но он держит их, держит себя, и, наверное, кровь течет из напряженных пальцев и дерево впитывает ее, этого не видно в темноте, но Дин не двигается, Дин боится, что это его заглючивший разум, а не Тернер стоит там и не знает, то ли войти ему, то ли нет, не Тернер стоит там и не знает, куда руки деть.

Не Тернер наконец решается войти.

Не Тернер запускает пальцы в волосы и говорит:

\- Я.. в общем… не знаю, что принято делать. Я бы купил цветов, но наверное это не принято, но если ты хочешь, я схожу сейчас, я куплю тебе штук сто роз или какие ты любишь, я…

Дин закрывает глаза.

Дин отпускает дверной косяк.

…

Господи, конечно же Тернер.

 

**Конец. Теперь уже окончательный.**


End file.
